


ぱらぱら

by silvakuros



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Gore, Guro, M/M, Murder, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Semi-Public Sex, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvakuros/pseuds/silvakuros
Summary: Stabbing someone felt… different. Odd. Weird, but not unpleasant. When taken out of context, at least.Ouma had been so careful, hearing only his own uneven breathing, so focused, when he heard Saihara in his ear he almost jumped. Again. He wasn’t speaking to him this time, though, just panting. His heavy breaths were followed with some sort of visceral noise of excitement Ouma wasn’t sure he had ever heard someone else make. It seemed so grotesque, so Saihara, he had to swallow to steady himself.“You did it, Ouma-kun,” a small laugh of pure joy punctuated his sentence, “You’re stained forever now.”What was that supposed to mean?-sometimes a date is stabbing a random person in an alley with your boyfriend!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 180





	ぱらぱら

**Author's Note:**

> !CHECK TAGS FOR TWs!

Stabbing someone felt… different. Odd. Weird, but not unpleasant. When taken out of context, at least.  
  
There was a bit of hesitation, not from the flimsy t-shirt the man was wearing, but from the skin itself. A sort of pop, then a soft slice that had no resistance. Like stabbing a piece of raw meat, unsurprisingly. But there was blood, and the closer Ouma’s hands got to the entrance wound the more it covered them, and the more he realized it was so warm.  
  
If it was cold, he could just pretend it was disembodied meat. But the heat from the not-yet gushing blood, and the pair of hands on top of his own, kept him very much aware he was not standing in his kitchen.  
  
“Good, go all the way…” Saihara’s high-pitched voice was directly in his ear, filtering in through his hair and the pounding of his own heart from his position behind him. He was urging his hands forward, guiding him, but not outright forcing him. To anyone on the outside, they may have seen the taller boy pushing the other forward, but from their positions, they knew it wasn’t true. Ouma was uncomfortably cognizant to the fact his hands were working on their own. Just with some help.  
  
There was a point where the knife couldn’t go any further, Saihara’s fingers pressed against the red-soaked shirt and Ouma’s pressed up against his. The blade was fully inserted, and they (he) needed to pull it out, if they (he) wanted to do it again.  
  
Did he want to?  
  
“How do you want to take it out?” Completely composed, despite some irregular breathing, Saihara asked. It came out of nowhere to Ouma who was absorbed in his mind. He wasn’t even seeing what was in front of him, the body hunched over the dumpster or the grime-dusted streets of the abandoned alleyway. He was just stuck in the feeling.  
  
He jumped at the pleasant lilt of Saihara’s voice, and attempted to look over his shoulder at him. His face could only turn so far before it bumped into the other’s nose, so he was stuck ogling at a mixture of his own hair and the outline of the shoulder of his black jacket.  
  
“Wh-What?” Wasn’t there only one way to take it out? Backwards, toward them. He didn’t want him to… try and sever the person in half with just a knife, did he?  
  
“Fast, or slow?” Again, unbothered, Saihara explained. Ouma felt really pressured right now, with his constant, quick breaths in his ear and his hands over his. Like he had to make a decision, when he didn’t know what opinion he had.  
  
“Um… Slow…” He chose what he had assumed would be the easiest option, and the giggle that left the back of Saihara’s throat signaled he had chosen right.  
  
“That’s good, that’s the best way…” His hands tightened around Ouma’s slightly, and the massive lump in the boy’s throat threatened to jump out and coat them both with whatever was stuck there. “You can feel it so much more that way. I knew you’d get it.”  
  
Why did it sound like praise that made his heart soar?  
  
His head feather light, Ouma began to remove the knife on his own, surprising them both with how quickly he sprung to action. He payed close attention to the horrendous squelch the flesh made as it sucked back together, still gaping and forever separated. It let loose the blood it had held trapped inside behind the skin and knife, trickling down to splatter against the ground. Way too loudly.  
  
Ouma had been so careful, hearing only his own uneven breathing, so focused, when he heard Saihara in his ear he almost jumped. Again. He wasn’t speaking to him this time, though, just panting. His heavy breaths were followed with some sort of visceral noise of excitement Ouma wasn’t sure he had ever heard someone else make. It seemed so grotesque, so Saihara, he had to swallow to steady himself.  
  
“You did it, Ouma-kun,” a small laugh of pure joy punctuated his sentence, “You’re stained forever now.”  
  
What was that supposed to mean?  
  
“Saihara-kun-“  
  
“Do it again,” Saihara urged him forward, but not physically. “Stab him again. Blacken yourself more.”  
  
Ouma swallowed again, and did just that.  
  
When the knife pierced through much easier this time, Saihara moaned directly his ear. It made every part of his skin fill with layers of bumps, heart close to rupturing in his chest. He sounded so thrilled. Hearing that, and feeling the heat emanating off the approaching blood, Ouma got excited too.  
  
“Good… Just like that…” His breathing was really picking up, and it almost sounded worrying. He didn’t want him passing out and pinning him between two bodies without an escape, but it seemed that wasn’t going to be an issue. He was beyond lucid, shifting behind Ouma nonstop until the other realized what he was doing.  
  
“Keep stabbing him until there’s no more blood left… Haah, you’re so good at this already… Ouma-kun…” He rut into him slowly and it felt disgusting. Not because Ouma didn’t want it, but because he wasn’t ready for it. Stabbing someone and humping them from behind were two separate worlds, that melded together for Saihara.  
  
When something slimy pressed against the shell of his ear, Ouma let out a small squeak and had to stop what he was doing. No longer just his hands, his legs began to shake when he felt warm breath blanket the side of his face. Saihara’s exhalations were directly in his ear, every noise he made as he began to lick and violate him nonstop was inescapable. He was going to fall over, it was too much.  
  
“Ah-“ Ouma squeezed his eyes shut when his tongue ran up the entire side of his face and left a wet line behind. He hadn’t been able to move, but when the boy behind him ground his hips forward with more force, he lost a bit of his balance and leaned forward until the knife sunk in fully. It was so squishy and hot near the wound, he let out another noise as Saihara bit onto his skin.  
  
“How do you like it? Does it feel good?” He asked, and all Ouma could do was remove the knife a bit quicker this time. More sure, was the correct way to say it.  
  
He wanted to do it again, as soon as he could.  
Not responding immediately, he stabbed the blade in once again, his whole body vibrating now. Saihara let out a wild noise in his ear, feeling Ouma’s innocence slip out of his hands with each movement. It was like watching something die, something beautiful and precious rot away into decay. But better, because this defiled Ouma was even more beautiful than the last.  
  
“I-It feels-“ Ouma didn’t know how to respond but he started speaking anyway. He supposed it felt pretty good, the wet and the smell of the blood and Saihara incessantly whimpering into his ear. It was ecstasy. “It feels really good.”  
  
Saihara sounded so pleased, his hands tightening even more around Ouma’s until they were taut and white. He could feel the reverberation of the faceless body’s insides through Ouma’s hands, connected.  
  
“Do you want to do it with me?” He asked, his smile audible in his voice, and all the short boy could do was nod. He had no idea what he meant, but if it meant this again, then yes he did. He wanted to feel Saihara like this all the time.  
  
“How do you want to do it?” He was egging him on so much, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It wasn’t pulling teeth, he wanted to hear the nervous boy say it himself. He wanted to hear Ouma fall apart. “Do you want to stab me? Or do you want me to stab you?”  
  
  
Ouma didn’t think he meant it like that. He thought he meant another nameless person, another empty alleyway or abandoned building at 4 in the morning. Hurting Saihara was unimaginable, it was something he could never do, so he said plainly,  
“I want you to stab me, I think...”  
  
He meant it, too. He wanted to see Saihara’s face so badly in that moment, the pure euphoria in his voice was too much teasing for him. He wanted to see the drool on his face and the light in his eyes, and he wanted it to be trained on him. He wanted it to be about him, for him, only down at him.  
  
It was almost immediate that he let out a guttural noise, directly in Ouma’s ear, so close he could never forget it. It was wrapped around his brain, his consciousness throbbing with each whine he heard.  
  
“A-Ah, Stabbing you… Hah, Ouma-kun, it feels so good-“ There was blood pooling between their legs in a ridiculous amount now, but no one saw. “I want to feel you inside, I want to tear you open, ah-“  
  
His movements shuttered to a complete stop as he moaned loudly, spit caking the side of Ouma’s face his lips were hovering over.  
In that moment, Ouma felt through his own arousal and his twisting stomach, that he was crying. Thick tears suspended from his lashes, before they dropped down onto his stained hands.  
  
He was just so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> omg heeeeyyy........ I wrote this like a year ago but I wasn't going to upload it ehehe... I only let my girlfriend see it at first but they said it was good enough that I should post it and after some pushing from others I decided to!!! Thanks my fellow gore fools
> 
> If you enjoyed pls leave a kudos and comments because knowing I'm not the only gore fool with this very specific fandom makes me feel better every time I post something like this ♡✧( ु•⌄• ) Stay safe!


End file.
